The Triforce Alliance
by EditedCopycat
Summary: After the defeat of Ganondorf, peace has once again returned to the land of Hyrule. But it is cut short as a greater evil comes, and with the sudden return of Midna and of a dark lord that was thought to be dead, they must join forces to overcome this new evil! But as the journey goes on, will Ganon betray them, or is there a chance that he will change?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello fellow fanfic readers! This is my first submission and I am excited to see how this story plays out! But, just to make things clear:**

**The Legend of Zelda series and characters belongs to Nindendo!**

**The plot originally belongs to: John Silver fan**

**And now without further adieu, the story! Hope you enjoy!**

It had almost been two years since he had saved Hyrule. The twilight that had once covered the land has now been long gone and the castle finally rebuilt. And although peace had truly returned to the land of Hyrule and the people prospering once more, he had a nagging feeling that something was not right in the world. He was almost positive that Zant was dead, and there was definitely no doubt in his mind that Ganondorf was dead as well, especially after watching him die as he stood motionlessly after being stuck with the Master Sword in the stomach. And even with all that in mind, he still couldn't shake off that uneasy feeling, and he was almost starting to question his sanity for thinking that something else could go horribly wrong.

Link decided that he needed to go somewhere to clear his mind a bit, so he took Epona and rode off to the Gerudo Desert. He thought that wearing his regular ordon clothes would be much better suited for traveling rather than wearing his chainmail. It took a while to ride to his destination before finding himself in front of the Arbiter's Grounds. After making his way through the former prison, he headed into the Mirror Chamber and sat himself beside the frame of the Mirror of Twilight. Link couldn't help but recall all the things that happened during those harsh times, with the attack against his village, the kidnappings, and eventually meeting Midna for the first time. He wondered what was going on with her and if she was doing all right. But of course, fate had other plans…

"LINK!"

Surprised by the sudden outburst, Link was barely able to turn around fast enough to see who it was, but was quickly knocked over as a black and orange blur slammed right into him, sending him onto the ground. Blinking a few times, he had a look of shock and confusion as he recognized his so called "attacker", with only one question in mind.

"Midna?"

And surprising enough, there she was. Remembering that she had completely shattered the mirror two years prior, severing the pathway between their two worlds, he couldn't really believe that she was really here, and yet here she is. But at closer inspection, he noticed that she was in back her imp form and she had a worried expression on her face.

"Link, it's… it's Ganon, he's back!" she gasped, trying to catch her breath.

"What? But… but how? There is no way he could still be alive!"

But she just shook her head, "It's true Link. I don't know how, but he's alive."

He couldn't believe it. He didn't want to believe that Ganondorf was alive. But if that was true, then Hyrule would be in great danger. He hurried out of the chamber as Midna followed him and continued to run through the Arbiter's Grounds. "Come on, we have to warn Princess Zelda about Ganon!"

"He's already on his way to Hyrule Castle. After Zelda contacted me about a dark force coming to Hyrule, she sent me to find you. But on my way here I ran into him, I couldn't believe it myself! I demanded him to tell me why he was back in Hyrule but he just yelled at me saying that I should stay out of his way and he made me like this!"

"Well, there is one thing for sure. Whatever he's planning this time, we will stop him." And with that, they made their way to the entrance to where Epona was patiently waiting. Link quickly mounted up and was about to ride off until Midna floated in front of him.

"Link, we don't have time for that! I can warp us to the castle, remember?" and before he could say or do anything other than wear an embarrassed look on his face, Midna warped them to the front gates of castle town.

**Hello again! I hope you guys liked the first chapter! There will be more to come in the future (as long as I'm not swamped with homework) so sit tight and there with be some updates soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again everyone, and as usual, The Legend of Zelda series and characters belongs to Nintendo and the original plot belongs to: John Silver fan. Hope you enjoy =D**

After Midna warped the two of them to the front gates of castle town, Link quickly dismounted (while nearly tripping in doing so) and ran as fast as he could to the castle. He didn't stop running even when the guards had urged and demanded him to stop, but he kept running anyway until he finally got to the doors the throne room. As he rushed into the throne room, while ignoring the pissed off guards, he saw Princess Zelda and her elite guardsmen near the throne. But what really held his attention was the tall, dark, imposing figure that stood in the middle of the room, with his head now turned towards him with a curious expression on his face as he looked upon the youth that had just intruded into the room. Link now knew without a doubt that Ganondorf Dragmire is indeed alive, but how it came to be, he didn't know and it disturbed him greatly. They held each other's gaze until the Gerudo finally spoke.

"...So _that's_ what you normally wear?"

"What are you up to this time Ganon, and how is it that you're still alive? Whatever it is, we will stop you!" Link said, ignoring his previous question.

But before the Gerudo can replay, a deafening explosion blew open the doors, the force throwing Link down to the floor flat on his face, along with some guards. Ganondorf staggered back a bit from the impact but tried his best not to look at all fazed from the sudden blast. As the smoke started to clear, a figure slowly walked through the doors. He wore a tattered black cloak and a hood that hid most of his face, but the thing that was most unsettling about this stranger was that he had an eerie presence that emanated from him.

Some of the guards that were closer by the door finally recovered, and now noticed the new intruder, they quickly aimed their weapons at him before speaking, "Stay back! Surrender or face the consequences, you fool!" The stranger just slowly turned his head towards the guards, considering them more to be a nuisance rather than a threat, then raised his hand and used his magic to choke the guards' necks until a series of sickening cracks were heard.

As he turned his attention back to the others in the room, Link couldn't help but flinch and feel fearful of this stranger. Even though Ganondorf was also in the room (which Link will never admit that he was indeed a bit afraid of the man) this newcomer's presence alone made his stomach twist and turn in the inside. While he tried to keep his gaze at the stranger, he glanced at the others to see their reactions. Midna had a stern look on her face as she kept her eyes at the newcomer while Zelda had a collected and composed look, although worry were definitely shown in her eyes. As he glanced at Ganondorf, while his face seemed to look emotionless, Link thought that he saw something stirring in the Gerudo's eyes.

After for what seemed like hours, Zelda stepped forward and spoke to the strange being. "Who are you, and why are you here in my castle?"

"Let me answer the second question first. Why I am here is because I can and I have the will and power to do so, and if you want to go into the details as to "why", then I will say that it is none of your concern and it is for me to know and for you to find out. But who knows... maybe I just want more power, or maybe I want to overthrow a kingdom. Or maybe it is a certain treasure I want that you all possess…"

At that point, all the people in the room immediately tensed up and bore grim expressions on their faces, while some others had looks of fear. Link was about to shout at the stranger for such arrogance before noticing the look of rage that had plastered onto Ganon's face, and he suddenly had the urge to inch away the the enraged man.

"That still doesn't answer the question of who you are, so answer now, you miserable fool!" Ganon bellowed as he stepped toward the elusive being, feeling his anger growing by the second.

"Let's just say that I am a being far more powerful than any of you will know, and yes, even more powerful than you, Dragmire." By then the figure shot out his hand and a force of wind blew the dark king to the opposite wall where Zelda was. But luckily she moved out of the way before Ganon collided into her. As a few gasps were heard throughout the room (mainly from some guards) as they saw the dark lord effortlessly thrown by this intruder. The room then was filled with an defining silence for fear of further upsetting this strange being. As Ganon slowly got back up on his feet, he stepped forward as an uncertain look crept on his face.

"...How do you know my name?"

"As if you didn't know? All those who seek to rule with power know your name. And after all, you have been around a while, haven't you?"

But before he could say anything, the being disappeared.

**And there goes a cliffhanger! Or is it? Who knows... anyways, hoped you all like the story so far!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again everyone, I'm so glad to upload this chapter! I really had a lot of fun with it, and I hope you have fun reading it too!  
**

**And as usual, The Legend of Zelda series and characters belongs to Nintendo and the original plot belongs to: John Silver fan. Hope you enjoy =D**

The throne room was once again filled with an defining silence. Everyone remained still until the guardsmen began to search through the room while also giving orders to search and secure the castle in case the stranger was still about. Link let out an uneasy breath that he didn't realize he was holding as he turned to the others in the room.

"...Alright then, so how are we suppose to defeat someone that powerful without dying?"

"You don't."

Everyone looked back at Ganondorf in surprise. As he walked back towards the group, he had his arms crossed over his chest and his face was cased downwards as if in deep thought.

"...Not alone at least. You need to understand that kind of dark magic, or at least know someone who has some knowledge about that sort of thing. And you also need to understand their thinking process behind their motives. Not only that, you have to figure out where he might be hiding."

They all stood there for a moment before Midna and Zelda looked at each other as if they all were thinking the same thought before looking back at Ganondorf. He looked up when he felt their eyes on him and sneered at the both of them. "...Why are you both looking at me like that for?" He barked at them, not even bothering to hide his displeasure.

Link looked between Ganondorf and the two princesses with a confused look on his face before he caught on to what they were thinking.

"Wait, you're not really considering-"

But Zelda interrupted him before he could say anything more. "It seems we don't have a choice, Link. This new foe has already made himself known and was able to harm one of us without using his full strength. You all must work together to defeat this new threat to Hyrule."

"But still- …wait, are you not coming with?"

"Link, I must remain behind. I have a duty to fulfill to my people and I cannot leave them without my support should that intruder return. You will have Midna with you, so you will have some advantage when you will face him again."

"What?! Why is this even an option?! I don't even like you people!"

"I agree! Why do we even need his help anyway? Did you forget that he tried to take over Hyrule?!" Link couldn't believe what he was hearing! He couldn't believe that Zelda would even consider such a thing!

She shook her head at the both of them, their stubbornness was starting to give her a headache, and she knew at this rate they wouldn't get anything done. "As I said before, we don't really have a choice in the matter. And as Ganondorf has mentioned before as well, you cannot do this alone. You need someone who understands dark magic, which will help you greatly. And the both of you can help each other figure out where he might be hiding as well.

Still thinking that this was a bad idea, he still tried to convince her. "But we have Midna, wouldn't that be enough?"

By this time Midna finally spoke up. "Link, even though I still retain some of my powers, his magic is still different to Twili magic and is still unfamiliar to me. And as much as I hate to say this, but I have to agree with Zelda on this. We need his help."

Link sighed as he hung his head in defeat, he knew that there was no way of convincing the two at this rate. Zelda turned her attention to Ganondorf with a determined gaze.

"Will you help us?"

"Depends, and if I said that I refused?"

"Then that might lessen your chances of living, now wouldn't it?" Midna said with a grin, as she floated to his side. Ganondorf just looked at her with a blank look on his face before howling in laughter.

"WHAT?! HA! Would that _hero_ of yours kill me _again_, just as he did last time? Or would you all set up a fancy execution just for me?" He continued to laugh as the others gave him an annoyed look.

Zelda said disapprovingly, "This is a very serious matter! This intruder has already made a statement to all us that he plans to create havoc on Hyrule. And not only a mere statement, but also he made a challenge directly at you! If he gets to your piece of the Triforce and you out of the way, there will be no one to stop him."

By this time, Link decided to speak up. "Not only that, he did kind of humiliated you in front of everyone."

Ganondorf paused for a moment, weighing his options. He had no business in this mess that had just occurred, but he cannot deny that the others had a point. While there was always some chance that Link will be able to save Hyrule again, there was also a probability that he would fail and this "being" would go after him next. He hung his head and sighed, there was no way getting around this "...Fine, but I'm only doing this to get back at that son of a bitch!"

"It's all that we can ask."

As he turned away as he headed to the doors, he muttered quietly to himself, "...Why don't I ever keep my mouth shut about something like this?"

**Alright! And that's the end of chapter 3! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again everyone, as usual, The Legend of Zelda series and characters belongs to Nintendo and the original plot belongs to: John Silver fan. Hope you enjoy =D**

Never had Link wanted to leave Castle Town in all of his life as much as he did today. Just after leaving Hyrule castle, both Link and Ganondorf walked all the way towards to the town's stables to pick up their horses. All of the town's people were either hiding from them, glaring at them, or screaming while running away from them (due to the fact that Ganondorf was walking on the streets) Luckily for Midna, she just hid in Link's shadow while the two men try to avoid the townspeople. By the time they got there, Link mounted up as fast as he could and rode off to get away from all the tension that was building up in the town. After Ganondorf finally caught up to him, the both of them were riding through Hyrule Field.

"Hey, what was that all about? You weren't trying to lose me, were you?" He said jokingly.

Link looked back at his traveling companion with an embarrassed expression on his face. "Wha- No! It's not that at all!"

"Ha! You looked as if you were going to break back at town! I have never seen you want to get away from something so badly!" He said as he laughed at the distressed youth.

Link glared at the grinning Gerudo before focusing on the road. "We need to stop at Ordon first. I need to get some of my equipment and some supplies, and I also need to tell the mayor that I will be leaving for a while."

Ganondorf rolled his eyes, but said nothing more for the rest of the ride.

As they approached Link's house, Ganondorf waited near the entrance while Link went inside. He changed out of his clothes and went into his green tunic and chainmail. He packed as much supplies as he could and also grabbed some equipment that he gained from his previous adventure. Finally, he grabbed the Master Sword that he had in his room (that he decided to get back a few weeks ago) before going out the door.

As Link came back out, Ganondorf looked up at him with a bored look. "Nice to know that you like to take your sweet time. By the time we're done with this place, the castle will already be overthrown a second time."

Link frowned at him, not amused by the man's sarcasm but went forward to the town as Ganondorf followed him. On the way over to the village, the young boy, Colin, was the first person to see them and ran off to tell everyone that Link was back.

Link went inside the mayor's house while Ganondorf waited outside. Just as he was telling the mayor that he was going to be away again, he suddenly heard Ganondorf shout angrily, "Hey! Come back here you little thief!"

He ran out of the house as fast as he could to see what was happening, only to see Talo quickly running around with Ganondorf's sword dragging behind him, leaving its trail in the ground.

"Hey Link!"

"Stop, you little runt!"

"Ah! See ya, Link!" And the little boy ran off with full speed, and with Ganondorf not to far behind, determined to get back his stolen sword from the mischievous youth. Worried that the child would be in trouble if he got caught, he chased after the two for a few minutes. As Ganondorf started to lose his momentum and slow down, Talo merely turned back at him and started to taunt the Gerudo. "Ha! What's the matter old man? Don't you want your pretty sword back?"

"That's it!" Ganondorf shouted, as his hands began to glow bright with a powerful energy, preparing to shoot it at the small child.

"Ganon, don't!" Link yelled as he jumped forward and shoved Ganondorf's arm up so the blast merely shot up across the sky.

"If you dare hurt anyone here, I will be forced strike you where you stand." Link said as the anger rose in his voice. The man merely looked at him straight in the face as if to see if he was kidding or not. "You wouldn't even dare."

Link then slammed the hilt of the Master Sword as hard as he could against the spot where Ganondorf's glowing wound was, making him stagger back a couple steps as he clutched his chest.

"Don't underestimate me."

They held each other's gaze until Ganondorf walked over to where the boy was.

"Ganon-" Link tried to say, but Ganondorf just walked over to the boy, yanked his sword from the boy's tiny hands, smacked him upside the head, and headed out of the village to where the horses where.

After about a minute or two, Link suddenly heard Midna's voice come from his shadow.

"So… I guess it's probably a good time to start heading out, don't ya think?"

**And now it's of to the adventure! Hope you all enjoyed it!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello again everyone, I know that this chapter has ran a bit short so bear with me, alright?  
**

**And now as usual, The Legend of Zelda series and characters belongs to Nintendo and the original plot belongs to: John Silver fan. Hope you enjoy =D**

Soon after the "accident" back at Ordon Village had been settled and after apologizing for the fifth time to the mayor, Bo, Link finally was able to catch up to Ganondorf. Shooting a warning glare to the Gerudo, they continued their way out of the village. Once they were out in Hyrule Field, Midna came out of Link's shadow and floated along beside them.

"So, where do you guys think we should start looking for this guy anyway?" She asked the two men. They rode in silence for a few minutes while trying to think of where the stranger could have possibly gone off to, but Link couldn't really think of any place in particular.

"I can't think of any place in Hyrule that he could use as a hideout. It's not like he left us an address or something..." Link said as he hung his head while Midna watched her friend in concern. Ganondorf tried to think of someplace where the stranger could be as he looked onwards to the west, until a single thought came to him.

"...There are some old ruins I remember seeing far past in the Gerudo Desert. Since no one lives in the desert anymore, it's safe to say that our target might be hiding out there."

Both Midna and Link looked at each other before looking at Ganondorf in surprise. Neither of them remembered running into any ruins or have any knowledge of them being in the area other than the Arbiter's Grounds.

"What ruins? We didn't see any when we were there last time." Link said as he gave Ganondorf a confused look.

"You're not listening to me at all! The reason _why_ you didn't see any ruins is because you didn't go that far past into the desert, which I had said before that there is where we need to go!"

"Are you sure about this? That guy can be anywhere at this point."

"I'm Positive. I know exactly what I'm doing… just trust me on this, you'll see."

Link looked back at Midna for a moment before making his decision. "Alright, we'll check there first. Midna, can you warp us to the Arbiter's Grounds?"

Midna nodded as she used her magic to warp them to the grounds. As they appeared before the once former prison, Ganondorf led them on westward and into the desert sands.

"And you're sure that you know how to get there?"

Ganondorf looked back at Link with an annoyed look on his face before answering him. "Kid, this is definitely farther than you have _ever_ gone, but if you want to led the way, then be my guest. Otherwise, keep your mouth shut and just follow me."

**And that's it for chapter 5! ********The next chapter might take a little while to write, so stay tuned!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again everyone, and I'm finally done with chapter 6! (cheers in the backround) this one was really fun so I hope you guys enjoy it!  
**

**And now as usual, The Legend of Zelda series and characters belongs to Nintendo and the original plot belongs to: John Silver fan. Hope you enjoy =D**

It was a few days that they had traveled after leaving the Arbiter's Grounds. Thanks to Midna's warping ability that she had used earlier, they didn't have to worry about running out of supplies that quickly any time soon. Link was talking with Midna for most of the journey, trying to catch up on what was happening with each other lives during the past two years. Ganondorf on the other hand, was mostly silent during the trip, always keeping his eyes ahead. Just out of curiosity, Link would try to talk with the Gerudo whether they were riding or at camp, but the man would either say very little in the conversations or just refuse to talk at all.

After nine days of traveling, they finally saw the ruins far out on the horizon. They dismounted their horses and began to walk inside the ancient structure, looking out for any sign of their target. Even though they had just entered the main entrance and into a very wide hallway, they couldn't help but feel watched as they walked down the pathway.

Suddenly, a massive explosion was heard outside, shaking the entire room. Link tried to maintain his balance, but he fell and ended up on his backside while Ganondorf fell onto his knees. They could only watch in horror as the entrance of the ruins began to collapse, completely blocking the way out.

"Damn! We're trapped!"

"But not for long. Stand back." Ganondorf said as Link and Midna went some ways behind him. He gathered up his energy into the palms of his hands, preparing to blast the massive pile of stones that blocked the path. But just when he was about to let loose his charged attack, another blast suddenly hit him from behind!

"Augh!" Ganondorf shouted as he stumbled forwards. He looked around the room wildly until his eyes focused somewhere behind Link, his face now filled with an intense rage. Link and Midna still surprised by the sudden events, now noticed that the angered Gerudo was looking at something behind them. As they both turned their heads, they gasped as they saw the stranger slowly walk towards them.

"Oh, I'm so glad you came to visit! You know, I really don't get that many visitors way out here nowadays."

"You! How _dare_ you strike at me from behind, you coward! Face me like a real man and meet your death!" Ganondorf bellowed as he charged at the stranger with his sword. Just as he was about to strike his target at the head, the being merely unsheathed the sword that he hid in his cloak and blocked the incoming blow with ease.

"What? You're still upset from our last meeting?" The stranger taunted as he parried and sidestepped out of the way. Ganondorf quickly engulfed his hand with magic before charging again at his opponent as he tried to punch him. The being merely sidestepped out of the way again while waving his finger at the enraged man. "Tsk, tsk. Don't you know that magic can be extremely dangerous for mere amateurs?"

Then the being slammed Ganondorf with his magic into a pillar, before using a spell to bind him to it so the man couldn't move. He struggled as much as he could, trying to break free while the stranger slowly walked towards him. He smiled at the Gerudo dangerously as he saw his prey struggle frantically. "Oh, that won't help at all. You're only making it harder on yourself."

He then slammed his hand into Ganondorf's chest, making him flinch as the stranger's cold hand touched the area where his glowing wound was. As an odd light began to surround the stranger's hand, a great tearing sound was heard as the energy from Ganondorf's body began to seep out of his chest and into the being. He screamed in agony as he felt his magic seep out of his body.

When the being finally released his hold on the man, he dispelled the bindings and began to walk away. Now free from the bindings, Ganondorf clutched a hand to his chest as he tried to catch his breath. Glancing up, he looked at the stranger in the eyes, seeing amusement all over the being's face. Noticing that the hood was no longer hiding his face, he finally recognized who the being was.

He swayed for a moment before he finally collapsed from fatigue. Link jumped forward and caught the Gerudo just in time before he hit the floor. He was surprised at how light Ganondorf was, expecting him to be a lot heavier, especially for a man his size. Before Ganondorf finally passed out, he swore that he heard the man whisper softly, "Achan…"

Worried, Link placed two fingers against his neck, trying to feel a pulse. The stranger looked back at him and laughed at the youth. "Ha! What are you so worried about, he's just unconscious!"

Link looked back up at the stranger, anger flashing through his eyes. "What did you do to him?"

"Me? Oh nothing, I just "borrowed" some of his magic from him… or maybe all of it, I really wasn't paying attention. In all honesty, I expected him to last longer than he did. Oh well, should he be alive and awake later on, you'll be sure to give him my regards, won't you?" He said. As he turned away he added, "But if he happens to die, than give my regards to the princess and tell her that I will be seeing her very soon."

"Wait! What do you mean-"

But just as last time, the stranger left before Link could say anything else, leaving them alone in the dark.

**And that's it for chapter 6! It was really fun writing that little fight scene (very little fight) Hope you guys had fun reading and I'll be back with another chapter sometime during the week, so stay tuned!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello again everyone, and I have finally finished chapter 7! (cheers excitedly in the background again)  
**

**And now as usual, The Legend of Zelda series and characters belongs to Nintendo and the original plot belongs to: John Silver fan. Hope you enjoy =D**

Link was stunned. After what he had just seen happen to Ganondorf, he felt himself be filled with worry for the man as he knelt beside him. But as he now noticed that the thought run through his mind, he started to question himself, why?! Why am I concerned for him?! This man had done nothing but orchestrate chaos and destruction in Hyrule that happened in the past two years, and yet he couldn't feel anything but worry for the man's own well being! The more that he thought about this, the more absurd and maddening the very idea was!

"...Link, are you ok? We need to get going and find a way out of here."

Startled by the voice, Link snapped his head towards Midna, almost forgetting that she was also there with him. Shaking the thought out of his head, he lifted the Gerudo with Midna's help as they went their way down the vast corridor. After a few minutes, they found themselves at the end of the tunnel that opened up to what looked like an abandoned city. The city itself was completely surrounded by the walls of the cave that it dwelled in with the exception of the opening right next to the border of the city, with the moon illuminating the darkness of the cave. The both of them were in complete awe of the sight, for they had never known that such a place existed.

As they made their way through the ancient city, they decided to take refuge in one of the more stable buildings. Midna stayed outside to keep on the look out for any trouble while Link went inside and carefully laid the unconscious man on the floor. Looking down at Ganondorf, he was trying to fight off the conflicting emotions inside him, unsure of what to make of this ordeal. He remembered that the stranger acted as if he knew the Gerudo on some personal level. He thought it odd at first when they had encountered the stranger back at the castle, and he was still unsure of what to make of him now. And Link swore that he heard Ganondorf say something before he passed out. Whether it was a name or something that the Gerudo was going to say to the stranger, he wasn't exactly sure.

Midna came back into the house a few minutes later and sat next to Link. "I didn't sense any presence other than ours, so I think we will be safe here for now" She said. Link only nodded silently as he continued to look upon the unconscious man. Midna looked at her friend with concern, she knew that during the time that they spent with the Gerudo when they were traveling, she felt the two men begin to make some sort of bond (although Ganondorf himself would never admit it) Smiling to herself, she looked back at Link before floating in front of him with a grin. "But don't worry, we'll be alright! Tell you what, I'll check how the old man is doing while you keep watch, ok?" And before Link could say anything, she fazed into Ganondorf's chest, leaving him alone with the unconscious man and with a very shocked expression on his face.

**And that's it for chapter 7! It kinda took a while to figure out what to do with this one but I believe that it turned out really well. Hope you guys had fun reading and I'll be back with another chapter sometime during the week, so stay tuned!**


	8. Chapter 8

**YAY! finally finished chapter 8! (cheers excitedly in the background again) This chapter really took a while but I'm so glad its done!  
**

**And now as usual, The Legend of Zelda series and characters belongs to Nintendo and the original plot belongs to: John Silver fan. Hope you enjoy =D**

Ganondorf woke up slowly, feeling a bit disoriented from the amount of fatigue. He tried to remember what had happened before he passed out, but all he could remember at the moment was nothing but a mere blur. Blinking out the spots from his eyes, he noticed that he was in a worn out house as he rested on his back. And not even a moment after, he also realized that Link was kneeling closely next to him, slightly holding his head up. The youth looked at him with great concern, which made the Gerudo a bit confused.

Link whispered quietly, "...Ganon, Are you alright? You had us worried."

Ganondorf looked at him oddly for a moment, now even more confused than before. But as he was about to say anything to the youth, Midna's head suddenly fazed out of his chest. The Gerudo's eyes widened in complete shock, having no knowledge that Midna could do such an ability.

Not knowing that the man had woke up, she merely looked at Link as she spoke to him. "He doesn't seem to be hurt physically, but almost all of his magic is gone. Sorry it took so long to finish checking, Link, but he's just so big."

"It's alright Midna, he just woke up now anyway."

"He did?" Midna asked as she looked back at Ganondorf, only to see the amount of shock on his face. She then completely fazed out of his body and floated over to where Link was. "You really gave us a scare before. You were unconscious for at least a few hours. Link, I'll be outside to keep on the lookout, okay?"

As Midna floated back outside, Ganondorf tried to sit up as he propped himself up on his arm, but the strain he felt from his body made him fall on his side. He moaned from the pain as he tried to catch his breath. It was much harder than he had expected.

Seeing his companion having some trouble, Link grasped the Gerudo's arm with his left hand and moved his right arm around Ganondorf's shoulder to support him better as Link helped him sit up. The Gerudo jerked his arm away from Link's grip and pushed his arm off his shoulders, embarrassed from the simple gesture.

They were silent for a few moments before Ganondorf slowly got up and leaned on the nearest wall for support. He looked out the window, only to see that they were now in a different part of the ruins. Looking down on his hand, the Triforce of Power glowed for a few seconds before it faded away. Relieved that the piece wasn't stolen, he looked back at Link with an annoyed look. "So I assume that our opponent has disappeared once again?"

Link was silent for a moment before answering him. "...He did." The Gerudo only closed his eyes in frustration, knowing that his answer had confirmed one of his suspicions. Looking back down on his hand, he tried to use his magic but was greatly disturbed that he could only produce a small flame with some difficulty. A scowl quickly formed on his face as he realized what had happened to him. "The bastard! I knew I should have killed him when I had the chance!" He snarled angrily.

Link kept his attention at Ganondorf, not sure if he should really ask the man about the stranger but decided that he needed to know at least what was going on. Link finally asked the question that was bothering him all day. "How do you know him."

The Gerudo blinked out of his trace before staring back at the youth. "...Excuse me?"

"I said, how do you know him?! How does he know about the Triforce?! And why is he after you, of all things?!" Link shouted, his voice rising as he came up face to face with Ganondorf, conflicting emotions shown in both of their eyes. They stared at each other until Ganondorf sighed as he looked away, lifting a hand to his head. "...Achan, his name was Achan. After I left the Twilight Realm… before I met you at the castle, I sought out my kin out in the desert only to find them gone. I found him stealing an artifact in one of the ruins while I was traveling my way back to Hyrule, and he claimed to be only a lost traveler and that he needed the artifact to defend himself from the dangers that were all over Hyrule."

"But he wasn't just a traveler, was he?" Link asked him, the other man nodded in reply.

"No, he wasn't. I doubt he will still have the artifact now, but he has become strong because of it."

"But isn't there a way that we can catch him off guard? There has got to be a way!"

"Not likely. He can hear us coming if he uses some kind of spell to detect intruders, regardless of how we travel. And he already knows my face and he now recognizes yours. We'd have to be animals or something for him not to notice us."

Link looked down in frustration, trying to think of a way they can surprise their foe but nothing came to mind. _'How are we supposed to get the jump on this guy?! Ganon is right about being animal to… to…Wha-!'_

"-That's it!" he shout happily as he jumped up, making Ganondorf jump in surprise from the sudden outburst. He looked at Link with a confused look before asking, "...What's it? What are you talking about?"

"Wolves! We need to be wolves! Midna, we need the Shadow Crystal!"

"Heads up!" Midna said as she tossed the crystal in through the window. Link picked up the crystal and the magic within it changed him into a wolf. As he put it down in front of Ganondorf, he looked at it cautiously before picking it up and turned into a wolf himself. Midna came back inside and before she can tell them anything, she was shocked to see a large dark wolf standing beside Link.

"Ganondorf?" She asked in awe. The wolf merely nodded back.

**And that's it for chapter 8! Felt like this one took forever to figure out but it turned out really well. Hope you guys had fun reading and I'll be back with another chapter sometime during the week, so stay tuned!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A****s usual, The Legend of Zelda series and characters belongs to Nintendo and the original plot belongs to: John Silver fan. Hope you enjoy =D**

After they had discussed their plan, they rested at the worn house until the next morning. They quickly ate their breakfast before Midna turned them both into wolves and they headed to the outskirts of the ancient city. As they continued to walk along the winding pathways through the city, they were able to make it to the base and part of the way up the cliff before it became too difficult for them to travel any further in their current form. Midna looked up at the steep cliffs before she turned them both back into their original forms. She sighed as she shook her head. "How disappointing, and to think that we would not have this problem this early."

Ganondorf looked up with at the cliffs as well. "...We might as well start climbing then. The sooner we get up there, the better." He said as he started to climb up, not waiting for either Link or Midna to follow him as he continued upwards the cliff. The two just simply looked at each other and shrugged before Link started to climb after Ganondorf while Minda just floated behind them.

As they continued to climb up, they stopped at a ledge on the side of the cliff to rest. It was wide enough for them to walk a bit more freely without the need to lean against the cliff in fear of falling off. As they looked around, they could see that they were at least about half way up the cliff and that they still had a long way to go until they could reach the top.

But just as they were about to continue their way up the cliff, a series of cracks were heard as the ground beneath Ganondorf gave way to the weight of his iron boots. The Gerudo cried out in surprise as he tried to hold onto the edge but slipped as he started to fall only to find that he had stopped short. He looked up to see Link holding onto his wrist for dear life. The youth started to slowly to slip off the ledge as he tried to pull Ganondorf back up but to no avail. Just before Link was about to slip off, Midna used her hair to grab him by his torso as she tried to pull both of the men with all her might.

Even when Link felt himself losing his grip, he refused to give up. The Triforce of Courage began to glow brightly as he tried to help the man.

"Ganondorf, quickly, give me your other hand!"

As Link grasped Ganondorf's other hand, he slowly stood up while Midna supported him. When Link planted his feet firmly onto the ground, he then pushed off the weight from his heels and threw all his weight back as he pulled Ganondorf back up to the ledge. As they both took a moment to catch their breath, Link could only grin stupidly at the Gerudo.

"Well what do you know? That actually worked!"

Ganondorf snapped his head up in surprise to the grinning youth as he heard this, shock written all over his face before he started yelling at him. "What?! What do you mean, 'that actually worked?!' Are you saying that you just risked your life to save me when you knew that you could of died?!"

Link looked back at Ganondorf, now looking a bit thoughtful as he turned his gaze towards the ancient city below. "...Yeah, I guess I did. If that hadn't worked, we both would have fallen to our deaths, wouldn't we."

"...You risked your life to save me." Ganondorf said once more to himself, completely astonished by the youth's single act. Link merely smiled back at him and nodded.

**And that's it for chapter 9! Hope you guys had fun reading, I feel the next chapter might take a while longer, so stay tuned!**


End file.
